1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deflectors and, more particularly, pertains to a device for diverting the flow of a fluid into a fluid outlet opening where it can be collected by a strainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years various deflectors have been developed in order to divert the flow of a fluid in a channel. Although such conventional fluid deflectors are effective, it has been found that there is a need for a new deflecting system which is adapted to force a fluid flow into a strainer by means of centrifugal force to thus prevent potential debris from flowing between a rotating member and a static member.